Shadow Cat
by warriorfreak
Summary: Sequal to The Twoleg of the Clans Shadowflight uncovers a horrifying prophecy, and a shocking secret about herself. When she gets a terrible dream from Tigerstar, what should she do? an enemy is lurking, ready to attck. C 2008 warriorfreak
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to Twoleg of the Clans. I got a lot of good reviews for that story, so I'm writing a sequel!**

_**Chapter 1, beginning**_

**ThunderClan**

**Leader- _Graystar_**- big dark grey tom with amber eyes

**Deputy- _Mousefur_**- dusky brown she-cat

**Medicine Cat- _Leafpool_**_- _pretty tabby she-cat with white paws and chest

_Apprentice, **Willowbranch**_

**Warriors- _Shadowflight_**- pitch black she-cat with deep almond eyes and one white whisker

_Apprentice, **Rainpaw**_

**_Thornclaw_**- ginger tom

**_Cloudtail- _**long haired white tom

_Apprentice, **Sootpaw**_

**_Brackenfur- _**Golden brown tabby tom

**_Dustpelt- _**dark brown tabby tom

_Apprentice, **Squirrelpaw**_

**_Sandstorm- _**pale ginger she-cat

_Apprentice, **Sorrelpaw**_

**_Brightheart-_**white she-cat with ginger patches

**_Shrewtail- _**light brown tabby tom

**Apprentices- **

**_Rainpaw_**- dark grey tom with blue eyes

**_Sootpaw- _**light grey tom with amber eyes

**_Squirrelpaw- _**ginger she-cat with green eyes

**_Sorrelpaw- _**tortoiseshell and white she cat with amber eyes

**_Willowbranch-_** dark brown she-cat with green eyes

**Queens- _Ferncloud-_** pale grey she-cat

**------------------------------------**

The black she-cat slipped into the ThunderClan camp with a small grey mouse in her jaws. The cats where preparing for dinner time.

"Shadowflight!" called her apprentice, Rainpaw.

She trotted over and set the mouse down, then chose a chaffinch.

She sat down next to him. "What?"

"Where were you?" Rainpaw whined. "I wanted to train."

Shadowflight stopped. "I was hunting," she meowed.

"Hunt with me next time," Rainpaw said, and began to eat his vole.

"Alright," Shadowflight meowed without enthusiasm. _You'll have to wait, Skychaser, _she thought.

Cats began to slide off to bed. Shadowflight finished her prey and trotted into the warriors den.

"_Shadowflight," said a serious voice._

_The black cat turned around. "Spottedleaf what do you want?"_

_"It is time again for Water and Night to save the Clans. Cats are in danger, for another leader wants to gain power."_

_"Who is it this time?" Shadowflight growled. "Blackstar? Tallstar? Graystar? Maybe Mistystar?"_

_"None of those…" Spottedleaf rasped, "But one of the Chosen will bleed."_

_"Huh?" Shadowflight asked stupidly. She remembered bleeding in her last battle. In fact, she had lost an ear._

_"Bleed to much…" Spottedleaf whispered, her eyes filled with sorrow._

Shadowflight awoke, feeling sick. It was morning, and most of the cats were up.

Suddenly Shadowflight did a huge sneeze.

"You all right?" Cloudtail asked.

"Yeah," Shadowflight rasped, eyes watering, "Just felt sick. Must be something I ate."

"You should go see Leafpool," Cloudtail advised. (AN: I know she comes in a new generation, but I needed a medicine cat, so there.)

Shadowflight trotted over to the medicine cats den.

Leafpool looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Shadowflight told her about feeling sick.

Leafpool checked her over. "You're fine, just your heartbeat is a little weird. Check in later, okay?"

"Thanks," Shadowflight stood up and walked out.

Rainpaw was sitting by the fresh-kill pile with an annoyed look on his face.

_You impudent little freak! _Shadowflight told herself. _You meet Skychaser to much! You have an apprentice how you promised to take hunting!_

She trotted over to Rainpaw. "I'm ready, I was just was a little sick."

Rainpaw rolled his eyes. Then he stood up and led the way to the training hollow.

Shadowflight followed.

"Well…" she began, not knowing what to say. "We'll hunt near Sunningrocks. There tends to be prey over there."

A thick layer of frost had settled on the forest and prey was scarce.

Shadowflight set the pace and ran off in the direction. Rainpaw followed her, huffing and puffing all the way.

"Vole!" Rainpaw cried suddenly. The tiny brown creature vanished.

"Mouse-brain!' Shadowflight scolded, "Do you expect the prey to come and jump into her mouth? Wait, and watch."

The two cats sat silently, until the vole reappeared. Shadowflight crouched, and jumped on it. She killed it before it could even squeal.

"See-," she began but Rainpaw silenced her with a flick of his tail. Shadowflight looked at what he was staring at. It was a pigeon.

They both crouched at the same time. Shadowflight prepared to jump, but Rainpaw got there first, the bird saw him and began to fly, but Shadowflight leaped into the air. The bird let out a stuttering alarm call, and Shadowflight bit its throat.

"You have to _wait_," Shadowflight told him, "Then jump."

He nodded and grasped Shadowflight's vole in his mouth. Then he trotted home.

Shadowflight didn't follow him. She buried her prey and went off searching for more.

There was nothing. All she caught was a scrawny shrew. Hungry, she woofed it down.

"Shadowflight!" said a soft voice. Shadowflight stopped, and then whirled around, dashing across the border to meet the silvery-grey cat.

His purr was so loud, Shadowflight could barely here her own voice. "Hello, Skychaser."

He choked on a purr. "Hello, I waited and waited here for you, but you didn't come!"

"I had to take Rainpaw hunting. He is turning into _my_ mentor himself, he is so bossy!"

Skychaser had stopped purring. Shadowflight noticed a cut on his side. "Where did you get that?" she asked.

"WindClan attacked," Skychaser meowed. He looked away. "Our deputy, Blackclaw, died." His voice choked. "I'm the new deputy."

"You're hardly a warrior!' Shadowflight exclaimed.

"I know, but I helped kill Leopardstar. Mistystar must have thought I had it in me."

"But you do!" Shadowflight exclaimed, "I'm sure you'll make a great deputy."

She suddenly felt sick again, and broke into a bought of coughing.

"Are you sick?" Skychaser asked.

"Yes," Shadowflight answered. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Skychaser shrugged. "Maybe you have greencough, like Firestar."

"He died from it," Shadowflight meowed, "And it's spread to our nursery. Ferncloud's kits have it. Well I know Larchkit does."

Skychaser looked worried. "Our Clan has Whitecough. Mudfur has it, and he can't treat the sick cats. Also, Hawkfrost gives me these dirty looks all the time, because he wants to be deputy. So does Swallowtail."

Shadowflight gave him a sympathetic lick on the ear. "Every thing will be fine later, I promise."

He turned around. "I better go." he walked off with his tail drooping.

Shadowflight cast one last look at where he had disappeared, then grabbed her pigeon and went home.

"More prey?" Graystar asked, "That's great…it's so scarce this leafbare. And your apprentice is turning into a wonderful hunter!"

"Maybe," Shadowflight mumbled, but Graystar didn't hear.

"Sootpaw and Brightheart came down with Greencough." Graystar said, "Cloudtail told me you have it to. Go tell Leafpool, then go to the old bush."

Shadowflight could just make out the white pelt of Brightheart and the dark on of Sootpaw. "Skychaser's old den?" she asked, and wrinkled her nose. "All right."

She rushed over to the medicine cat's den.

"I have Greencough," Shadowflight reported. "Graystar says I'm confined to the old bush."

"Yes," Leafpool said, "but let me give you some catmint first. Cloudtail went into a Twoleg nest to get it, the kind tom." Her eyes sparkled. Shadowflight's paws prickled at her excitement for Cloudtail. Shadowflight had used to think he was not so bad looking…but now her heart was with Skychaser.

Leafpool placed a small dried leaf in front of her. Shadowflight gobbled it down, wrinkling her nose at the foul taste.

She turned around and walked slowly over to the old bracken bush, brushing her nose over the fresh green buds. Newleaf was on its way.

She pulled herself inside, and promptly Sootpaw grumbled, "Another bossy she-cat."

Shadowflight settled down on the soft moss. Dew sparkled on the leaves, sinking through her short fur and freezing her skin.

She tried to sleep but the cold was to much. Brightheart was coughing, and Sootpaw kept on sneezing. Shadowflight had neither of these symptoms.

OoOoO

Shadowflight sunk her claws into the dirty moss and looked up at the sky. It was one day after she had first arrived in the old nest, and she was bored sick.

"Your fat," Brightheart commented, swatting her in the belly. Shadowflight squeaked. "You eating to much prey, and not getting any exercise. I feel the same way, but I'm not fat."

Shadowflight began to lick her belly. "It's only a tiny bit big." She mumbled, which was true.

All of a sudden she stood up and left. "I'm not sick," she told herself, "or I would have been coughing and sneezing." She told Graystar the same thing and he agreed to let her continue to hunt and fight.

"There will be a gathering soon," he told her, "And you can come."

**First chappy! I already have the second written and am working on the third, so they should be up soon. Review! **


	2. Gathering

_**Chapter 2, What?**_

Shadowflight trotted into camp with a mouse in her jaws. She set it on the fresh-kill pile, then chose a vole for herself.

She gobbled it down, feeling exceptionally hungry. She glanced over at the pile, wanting more. She sneaked over and grabbed the mouse. It was still warm.

She had just toke one bite when there was a yowl from behind her. Shadowflight looked up. Mousefur was in front of her.

"You didn't bring back enough prey to take that much!" she snarled, "Up you get, on a patrol, take Cloudtail, Brackenfur and Rainpaw with you."

Shadowflight shot her a disgusted glance. But she got up and summoned those cats, then trotted on her way.

Suddenly Cloudtail stopped. "There!" he whispered, flicking his ears at a squirrel not far away.

Shadowflight raced forward. Brackenfur came at it from behind, and they soon pinned it down.

Cloudtail spat out a mouthful of fur. "It's tough and stringy," he reported. Shadowflight picked it up and went on.

"Look!" cried Rainpaw suddenly. Droplets of water were falling off of trees, fast. Shadowflight knew that newleaf was coming closer and closer.

A white hare trotted past, licking up snow. In an instant Rainpaw began to run at it, but Shadowflight cuffed him hard. He stopped, then sat down.

Shadowflight leapt onto it and bit its neck. Brackenfur trotted past with two mice.

"You carry the rabbit," She told Cloudtail. They trotted back to camp. Another patrol had already brought to mice and a vole.

The Clan slid out of there dens at the smell of fresh-kill. Shadowflight got a mouse and the squirrel, and tucked into the warm food.

Nearby, Leafpool was sitting with Cloudtail, their pelts brushing. Shadowflight was just close enough to hear what they were saying.

"I don't know what to think." Leafpool said. Excitement and fear shimmered in her amber eyes.

"I want one to be named Waterkit, for a she-cat."

Shadowflight froze. Leafpool and Cloudtail were having kits? Shadowflight was horrified.

"Brightheart already chose the names." Leafpool said.

Shadowflight spat at her stupidity. It was _Brightheart _who was having kits, not Leafpool!

She finished all her prey, but was still hungry. _It's because I'm fat,_ Shadowflight thought angrily.

"Say Leafpool!" Shadowflight called, "I'm exceptionally hungry, which is strange!"

Leafpool stood up she looked at Cloudtail with eyes full of respect and something more. Then she trotted to her den.

She ran a paw over Shadowflight's belly, and then pressed her ear to her chest. She pressed the paw on her belly again, and moved it across a small lump.

Leafpool sat up. "You're going to have kits Shadowflight, that's great."

Shadowflight stared in shock. "But…But…But…"

"This is great!' Leafpool yowled, "More kits for the Clan! Who's the father?"

Shadowflight stopped. "It's um…err…Cloudtail." She announced finally.

Leafpool eyes shone, but jealousy shadowed their depths. "That's great! You should go tell him."

Shadowflight trotted out with her belly bulging, and found Cloudtail.

She just stared at him.

"What?" he finally asked.

"I'm going to have your kits!" she yowled, trying to show excitement.

Many cats turned and nodded there approval. Cloudtail looked shocked. "That's great."

Shadowflight trotted back to Leafpool. "When will they be born?" she asked.

"In half a moon, by their size. They usually grow pretty fast."

Shadowflight purred her thanks, and trotted over to the nursery. Ferncloud gave her a dip of congratulation, and then settled down.

OoOoO

Cats thronged around the four great oaks. ThunderClan looked down, and then plunged into the big clearing.

Shadowflight instantly looked around for Skychaser. But before she could say anything a couple of WindClan queens came up.

"Congratulations," a silver one meowed. "Just remember to stay relaxed when their born, and that everything is fine."

Shadowflight gave her a hasty thanks, but the queen didn't stop. "Also, get a lot of food and drink, so they will be healthy. I once had a stillborn, because I didn't drink enough. Also you want to make sure that-,"

"Look, I really have to go," Shadowflight interrupted, "See 'ya later," she vanished into the crowd.

Skychaser was nowhere to be seen. Shadowflight clenched her claws in frustration when he saw him surrounded by a bunch of ShadowClan and WindClan she-cats. He looked at her with anguish in his eyes.

There was a yowl from the great rock. Shadowflight sat down and looked up.

Graystar was the first to speak. "We bring with us a new queen. Shadowflight will be expecting kits in half a moon, and Cloudtail is there father."

Shadowflight looked at her paws and scuffled them with embarrassment.

The other leaders reported on prey, and small threats they had found in there territory. Shadowflight didn't listen though. Finally, the Gathering was over, and ThunderClan fell in with RiverClan, and walked home together as they usually did.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ferncloud asked. Next to her was Skychaser. Shadowflight shot him a frustrated look. "It's a long walk when you're expecting kits."

"I'm fine, Ferncloud," Shadowflight meowed. She fell back, and so did Skychaser, and then they could talk.

"This is great," Skychaser whispered, "Cloudtail isn't there real father, right?"

"Oh no." Shadowflight meowed hurriedly.

"Oh…" he whispered in awe, eyes shinning with excitement. "I can't wait!"

"You have to wait half a moon," Shadowflight meowed, laughing.

The two Clans separated, And ThunderClan trotted down the ravine and into the gorse tunnel.

Shadowflight walked into the nursery and fell asleep, but her dreams were disturbed by bright yellow lights. She woke up and looked out.

Flames were grasping at the camp, burning through the lichen and undergrowth.

**Review please! **


	3. The fire

_**Chapter 3, The fire**_

Shadowflight yowled in terror. She jabbed Ferncloud in the ribs. "Wake up! Fire!"

She raced into the camp yowling. Cats raced out of there dens, and in a panic the dashed around, trying to get out.

Ferncloud was wailing at the entrance of the nursery, shielding her kits as flames leaped toward her.

Shadowflight raced over and grabbed two of them. "Take the other and get out!" she yowled. In terror Ferncloud scooped it up and raced for the entrance.

Shadowflight dropped the other two at her feet, then dashed back in.

Cloudtail and Thornclaw were herding the elders to the entrance.

Shadowflight raced into the camp and pulled out Sootpaw, who was cowering, stiff with terror. She dashed out, and soon Brackenfur and Brightheart got out the last cats.

The started to move away from the camp, but suddenly Ferncloud yowled, "Birchkit!"

Leafpool, too, was looking scared. "I cannot find Willowbranch!" she yowled in fear for her apprentice.

"I'll get them," Shadowflight meowed. She dashed into the camp, with Brackenfur close behind.

The thick walls were curling away, and the fire had gotten worse. Shadowflight looked around desperately, before she saw Birchkit clinging to the side of a young sapling. She climbed up the tree, and grasped him in her jaws.

Suddenly the tree began to crack, and Shadowflight and the kit hurtled to the ground and landed in some leaping flames.

She rushed out; her black fur singed, and struggled over to Brackenfur. Willowbranch was beside him.

"Go!" Brackenfur yowled at the apprentice. She rushed out, and Shadowflight ran after her, but a tree crashed down in front of Brackenfur. He was trapped from the entrance.

"Come on!" Shadowflight yowled. He shook his head. "I can't! You go on; I'll find a way out!"

Shadowflight gave him a furious look, but rushed into the forest. Rain began to splatter her pelt. Shadowflight sighed with relief and went after the other cats, who had settled at Snakerocks.

She dropped Birchkit in front of Ferncloud.

OoOoO

The Clan padded carefully into the camp, which was black and burnt. It was a day from the fire, and the Clan was going back to the camp.

"Brackenfur!" Shadowflight yowled, dashing over to the warriors den. The ginger tom was in there.

"Shadow…flight…let…me…go…" he whispered. "I couldn't…get…out…goodbye."

He let out a big breath and was still. Shadowflight picked up his body and dragged him out into the clearing.

"Shadowflight!" Mousefur called, bounding over, then stopped when she saw Brackenfur. "He's dead? Oh, that's sad."

She seemed unconcerned. "I want you to help get the walls of the nursery rebuilt with Thornclaw and Cloudtail. Then try to get some fresh-kill for the pile."

Shadowflight bounded over to the nursery, with her belly swinging. It was even larger then before.

Cloudtail had gathered a pile of sticks, and was weaving the together. His white pelt was stained with wet ash.

Shadowflight picked up a twig and placed it carefully on the wall. She worked all day, and soon the wall was full of brambles too.

She finished and washed her paws, then trotted out of camp to get some fresh-kill.

The sun had been down now for a long time. Shadowflight hunted a long time, but caught nothing except a tiny vole, and it had hardly any meat. She ate it guiltily, then after another long search, she found nothing and came back.

Mousefur trotted up. "No fresh-kill? The pile's empty."

She sniffed Shadowflight's muzzle. "You ate, and didn't bring any back?" she made a sneering face. "Bad Twoleg! Baaaad!"

Shadowflight unsheathed her claws and hissed. Mousefur backed away, with a fake look of fear on her face. "Oh, I'm so scared!"

She scrunched up her face in mock confusion. "I wonder why you ate…hmmm."

Shadowflight turned around and flounced over to the nursery. She lay down on her nest.

"_From Water and Night some new ones will come. They are in cursed and in danger of enemy claws, and will die if the Chosen cannot protect them."_

_Shadowflight yowled, and whirled around, trying to find the speaker. The voice seemed to come from the whole forest. _

_"Look out," whispered a soft voice._

_Shadowflight stared into the mist and she saw four, motionless bodies. Kit bodies._


	4. Kits!

_**Chapter 4, kits**_

Shadowflight lay on her back her paws in the air. Her belly was huge.

"My kits will be born in a few suns," she announced to Ferncloud.

"I'm going for a walk with my kits," Ferncloud meowed, "They're to big to be in here, and they're driving me crazy!"

Shadowflight watched her leave. She took a quick nap, and then woke. It was growing dark outside. Ferncloud was sitting up.

"If your kits are coming soon you need new bedding, and you need to line it with fur and feathers. Get an apprentice in here."

Soon Sorrelpaw bounded in.

"Get Shadowflight some, clean, dry bedding and pick the feathers out of all the birds in the fresh-kill pile. Oh, and bring her some meat."

Sorrelpaw dipped her head and bounded out.

Soon she returned with some clean dry moss. Shadowflight arranged it beneath her, and soon Sorrelpaw came with a mouthful of feathers.

Shadowflight lined her nest until it was so soft she could barely sit in it with without falling asleep.

Ferncloud fell into a deep sleep, and the night came. Shadowflight couldn't sleep. She could fell her kits moving around in her belly. It was amazing.

Suddenly she began to pant, andwas incredibly thirsty. _There coming! _She thought, _and it's too soon!_

"I need Skychaser. And Leafpool." She murmured.

But she couldn't go to RiverClan now.

"Hello," said a panicky voice, "Is Shadowflight there?"

"Yes."

Skychaser stepped out of the shadows.

"How did you get here?" Shadowflight whispered.

"Spottedleaf told me to come. You need Leafpool. I'll be right back."

Soon Skychaser came back with the medicine cat.

Shadowflight let out a wail. "StarClan, help me," She moaned.

"You're going to be alright," Leafpool whispered. But she couldn't make herself believe it.

Shadowflight wailed, and dug her claws into the moss. She went still for a moment.

Leafpool dropped a tiny wet bundle in front of Skychaser. "Lick." She ordered. "You did it, Shadowflight."

Shadowflight went still again, and this time Leafpool dropped a bundle in front of her. Shadowflight licked it, watching in admiration as the kit opened its mouth and gave a tiny mew. She looked at the one Skychaser was licking. It was a silvery grey she-kit, with brown eyes.

Shadowflight's kit was brown, with milky blue eyes. Soon Leafpool gave her another kit, a fiery red.

"This one is Streamkit." Skychaser decided, naming the silver one.

"And the brown one is Rabbitkit," meowed Shadowflight. "Flamekit," she meowed, naming the newest arrival.

Suddenly she went still again, and this time for longer. Skychaser's eyes grew round with panic. A tiny black kit came onto the moss. It had big green eyes, and a tiny tuft of white on her chest.

"Deathkit."

**Oooo! The kits! How do you like Streamkit, Rabbitkit, Flamekit, and Deathkit, although she is a little small?**


	5. Tigerstar's claws

**_Chapter 5, Tigerstar's claws_**

The name passed between the two cats lips. Deathkit gave a squeak and latched onto Shadowflight's belly. Flamekit, Streamkit, and Rabbitkit did the same.

Shadowflight couldn't take her eyes off the tiny cats. "Skychaser, why are you here?" Leafpool finally broke the silence.

"It won't hurt to tell," Skychaser meowed, not taking his eyes off his kits. "You must keep this a secret, Leafpool. She is my mate."

Soon he explained to her their whole 'affair'.

Shadowflight nudged a straying Deathkit closer to her belly. Rabbitkit finished his dinner and fell asleep in the crook of Shadowflight's belly. Soon Flamekit and Streamkit followed.

"Is Deathkit okay?" Shadowflight fretted to Leafpool.

"She's just small, and is the runt. She'll grow."

"Skychaser, you should go," Shadowflight told the tom, "We don't want the Clan waking up and finding you here."

He opened his mouth to protest, and then stopped. He cast one more look at his kits, then turned and bounded out.

"I'll go too." Leafpool announced. "They'll be fine with just you now."

She left the den.

Shadowflight gazed down at her kits. Deathkit had fallen asleep on the pile with her siblings. _What if their cold? _Shadowflight wondered. She pushed them closer to her belly with a hindpaw.

She was very tired, but she was afraid to sleep. What if a kit got lost, or died?

Finally the first rays of sunlight trickled through the walls of the nursery. Shadowflight listened to the slight rustlings of the warriors den, as cats pulled themselves into the clearing.

Ferncloud opened her eyes. "You kitted!" she cried, seeing the tiny kits by her belly. "What are their names?"

"Streamkit, she's the silver she-kit, and Rabbitkit is that brown tom, and Flamekit is the red tom, and Deathkit is the little black she-cat."

Ferncloud gave a trill of excitement. When Dustpelt, her mate, entered the nursery, he stopped.

Shadowflight purred up at him. Soon more cats came into the nursery.

Rabbitkit woke up and stared at the cats with big blue eyes. The cat, Mousefur, looked down at him.

"What's his name?" the deputy asked.

"Rabbitkit," Shadowflight meowed.

"That's a stupid name." Mousefur turned and promptly stalked out of the nursery.

"You need to sleep," Ferncloud instructed. "It's good there so young. When their older they won't even let you close your eyes!"

Shadowflight cast her kits a worried look.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine." Ferncloud meowed soothingly.

Shadowflight closed her eyes and was asleep in an instant.

_A huge cat loped toward her. He was a dark tabby, with massive shoulders._

_"Brambleclaw?" Shadowflight asked._

_"No. I am Tigerstar, Brambleclaw's father."_

_"Why are you here?" Shadowflight asked. Her fur bristled; she had heard the stories of the ambitious Tigerstar._

_"I am here to tell you something," he meowed. He raised his head. "My blood runs in your veins… beware."_

_Shadowflight gave a wail as he unsheathed his claws. She unsheathed hers and saw…_

_His claws._

_"What did you do to me?" she yowled, staring at the long, powerful, hooked claws._

_"They have been like that all along." He whispered, "You have just never noticed. I am your father, Shadowflight."_

_"No!" she gasped, backing away from him; she raised her head and looked him in the eyes._

_Eyes just like hers._

_"You are capable of much, Shadowflight," he whispered, "kill when you need to."_

_He vanished and two shadows crept along the trees. _

_Another cat came._

_"Death." Bluestar whispered._

**Yes, I know it is preposterous for Tigerstar to be her father, but that's part of the plot. Review and check back soon! **


	6. Leader

**_Chapter 6, Leader _**

Shadowflight opened her eyes.

_Tigerstar is NOT my father! _She thought desperately. She unsheathed her claws. They were still long and hooked. They always had been.

She looked down at her kits. They were all sleeping.

Deathkit made a tiny mewing noise and opened her eyes. She looked around at the dark nursery, then went back to sleep.

Shadowflight's legs itched to be outside. She stood up and walked into theclearing.

She looked at Silverpelt. One bright star stood out above the rest. Tigerstar.

"I have to go see Skychaser tomorrow." She decided in a mumble.

OoOoO

"Come on, Streamkit, hurry up, were going to see daddy."

Streamkit squeaked a protest as her mother lifted her up, and set Deathkit down. She padded slowly over to Sunningrocks.

"Mommy," Rabbitkit squeaked suddenly. By now all the kits could say a little bit of words, and they could walk.

"What?" Shadowflight asked around a bundle of silver fur.

"Bird," he said, looking up at the sky.

"Yes, Rabbitkit, now come on, we have to cross the river."

"Why?" Flamekit asked.

"Because daddy's on the other side," Shadowflight meowed patiently.

She swam across the river with Streamkit, and then went back for the rest.

Skychaser emerged from the shadows.

"Hello," he meowed to Shadowflight, then looked down at his kits.

Flamekit looked up at him with big green eyes. "Daddy?" he asked.

Skychaser's eyes grew round. "They can talk!"

"Only a little bit," Shadowflight purred.

Deathkit watched a leaf spiral down in front of her. She paused to bat at it. "Leaf," Flamekit told his sister. Deathkit only looked at him.

Shadowflight looked at Skychaser. "I had a dream," she confessed, "Tigerstar said he was my father, but I don't know how that can be true."

Skychaser looked her deep in the eyes. "A silver ShadowClan cat once fell in love with Tigerstar when he was ShadowClan leader. Maybe she was your mother."

"But I was a Twoleg!" Shadowflight exclaimed.

"That's true," said a voice behind them. They turned. It was Bluestar.

"The silver ShadowClan queen is Shadowflight's mother, and Tigerstar is her father. You were born a cat Shadowflight, but StarClan made you a Twoleg until it was the right time to come to ThunderClan. We took Cloudtail to the Clan so that in four years time you would follow him, and become one of StarClan's chosen. The Murphy's, your parents, believed that you were there daughter."

Shadowflight stared at her. Tigertstar was her father. It was confirmed.

"This doesn't change anything," Shadowflight meowed to Skychaser, and he nodded.

"Of course not," he meowed, "You're nothing like Tigerstar."

Then he looked away. "I better go."

He looked down at his kits. Flamekit had fallen asleep, and Streamkit was jumping on leaves. Deathkit was looking up at the sky, and Rabbitkit was sinking his claws in and out of the ground.

Suddenly Deathkit did the same. Her claws were long and hooked, like Shadowflight's.

Skychaser didn't want to look anymore. He turned and dashed over the border.

OoOoO

"WindClan!" a RiverClan apprentice yowled. Skychaser sat up from where he was sharing a mouse with Mistystar, as lean warriors spilled into the camp.

"Cowards!" he yowled, leaping foreword. They scattered, but one jumped on Mistystar. The two cats rolled around together, and suddenly the WindClan cat broke free.

Mistystar lay very still on the ground, with a huge wound on her side, and blood pouring out her neck.

Mudfur, the medicine cat leapt out of his den, and looked down at his leader.

Skychaser walked into the medicine cats den a few hours later. Mistystar lay in a nest of ferns.

"Will she be alright?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"She had nine lives." Skychaser meowed hopefully.

Mudfur shook his head. "StarClan can't heal every wound, Skychaser."

The RiverClan deputy walked over and sniffed at his leader. Mistystar's eyes opened.

"Skychaser…you will be the new leader…goodbye…"

"Mistystar," he whispered. The silver she-cat closed her eyes and was still.

Skychaser gasped. "I'm leader!"

"That's what she said," he meowed.

OoOoO

It was four days since Shadowflight had last seen Skychaser. She picked up her kits and walked to RiverClan.

Skychaser met her at the border.

"Shadowflight!" he gasped, "I'm leader!"

"When are you going to the Moonstone?" she asked.

"Now! I don't have time to see the kits, Shadowflight, I'm sorry."

Shadowflight brushed her muzzle against his. "Goodbye," she whispered. "Go safely."

"Goodbye, daddy." Rabbitkit mewed, "Go get nine lives."

Shadowflight gasped at the little kit, and then scooped her up. "We're going home," she commanded the others.

She looked back at Skychaser. He was staring after them.

"Goodbye," she whispered, "I love you."

**Please review. Skychaser's leader ceremony next!**


	7. Skychaser's leader ceremony

**_Chapter 7, Skychaser's warrior ceremony_**

Skychaser followed Mudfur into the cave where the Moonstone lay.

"What do I do?" he asked.

"You press your nose onto it, and then StarClan will come," Mudfur meowed.

His legs shaking, Skychaser crept up to the moonstone, and pressed his nose onto it.

_The ground beneath him lurched and vanished. Skychaser kept his eyes closed. _What's going on_? He wondered. _

_"Skychaser," said a chorus of voices, and he opened his eyes. He was at Fourtrees, atop the Greatrock. Many cats sat before him._

_"Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" They asked._

_Shaking, Skychaser nodded. "Yes,"_

_Already a tabby cat was padding toward him. It was Dawnfeather._

_"With this life I give you judgment," she meowed, "Use it for what you think is right."_

_Skychaser found himself looking up at…his own face._

_He felt Dawnfeather's jealousy and the terrible pain as he killed her._

_He opened his eyes, and another cat stood before him._

_"Firestar…" he mumbled._

_"With this life I give you leadership. Use it to control your Clan."_

_Skychaser found himself battling with a dark tabby cat. The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. "You'll never win, Tigerclaw!"_

_"Kittypet! I've waited a long time for this, Fireheart!"_

_Soon it was over and Skychaser saw Firestar padding away. Another cat came up, and it was Skychaser's dead sister, Stoutkit. He had never met her, because she had died before she was born._

_"With this life I give you happiness." She meowed, "Use it for when you are in pain, or sadness._

_Her life was udder blackness. Skychaser opened his eyes._

_Blackclaw, the deputy before him padded up. "With this life I give you courage and strength. Use it for when you are in battle."_

_Skychaser raked his claws down the WindClan warrior's flank. Suddenly teeth fastened in his neck, and every thing began to trickle away. _

_He opened his eyes. Blackclaw was padding away. Another cat stood before him._

_It was Brambleclaw. "With this life I give you skill. Use it when you are in a battle too."_

_Brambleclaw's life had a fierce ambition in it. _

_Skychaser opened his eyes. Now Whitepaw stood before him._

_"With this life I give you joy. Use it when you need to be happy."_

_Her life was simple. It was full of friendship and happiness._

_Skychaser looked around, and Spottedleaf padded foreword. Skychaser breathed in her sweet sent._

_"With this life I give you love. Use it for the cats that are close to you."_

_Her life was a great jolt of pain. Skychaser opened his eyes, shaking. _

_Mistystar was next. "With this life I give you passion and power. Use it well to judge the actions of your Clan."_

_Skychaser drank in her life readily, and when he opened his eyes, another cat stalked up._

_"Leopardstar! No! Spottedleaf shouted._

_"Shut up," the spotted tabby snarled. She stalked up to her son. "With this life I give you anger, hate and controlling. Use it on your clan…well."_

_She touched her nose to his. Skychaser screamed as pain lashed through him, and his mind seemed to…join with another cat's._

_She walked away, then looked back. "Your mate is Tigerstar's daughter," she spat, "Bad choice."_

_"I hail you by your new name, Skystar." the StarClan cats meowed, "Lead your Clan well, young one."_

_"Skystar! Skystar!" the cats of StarClan chanted. Skystar looked up as a hiss filled the clearing._

_Shadows began to slink along the edge of the clearing. "Beware or death, Skystar," Spottedleaf whispered. "It is a scary thing."_

_Bluestar topped back her head and yowled, "Blood will spill again, new leaders will gain power, Water and night come forth, as death joins as the bad."_

_"Ahhhhh!" a cat howled, and the sound faded into silence._

**_Review please! It inspires me really, so REVIEW! What do _you _think the prophecy means? _**


	8. Streamkit

**_Chapter 8, Streamkit_**

"Streamkit!' Shadowflight yowled, chasing the kit out of the nursery.

Deathkit, Flamekit and Rabbitkit followed there sister. Deathkit unsheathed her claws and leapt on Flamekit.

"She's quite something," said a voice. Shadowflight turned. It was Graystar. "Deathkit, I mean," he said.

Shadowflight smiled. "Yes she is." She watched Deathkit's claws with narrowed eyes. Suddenly she scratched at Flamekit's flanks, and he wailed.

"Deathkit!" Shadowflight scolded, leaping forward and pulling the kit off.

"She had Tigerstar's claws," Graystar commented.

"Yes," Shadowflight meowed.

"I had a dream," Graystar meowed, "Bluestar told me that Tigerstar was your father."

Shadowflight gazed into his eyes, "Yes," she meowed, "He is."

Graystar nodded. "I have my eye on you," he told her, "Both of you," he finished, flashing a look at Deathkit.

_He doesn't trust me! _Shadowflight wailed inwardly.

The kits, who had listened to the whole conversation, gathered around Deathkit. Ferncloud had been telling them the stories of Tigerstar.

"Rough!" spat Streamkit, "Traitor!"

Rabbitkit dashed up and bit her tail. Deathkit gave him a slash with her claws.

Shadowflight jumped at the brown kit and spat, "Tigerstar isn't just Deathkit's grandfather, he's yours too!"

Rabbitkit looked at her with wide, scared eyes. "I don't have his claws!" he spat, "So he's not my grandfather, either!"

Shadowflight unsheathed her claws, "I do!" she snarled, "and they could hurt an out-of-line kit like you!"

Rabbitkit looked down at the claws, and then fled over to the nursery. Streamkit and Flamekit followed, but not Deathkit.

She opened her moth to say something, but it didn't come out. Shadowflight felt another pang of worry. Deathkit never talked, not once in her young life.

Deathkit looked up at her, and her eyes said, 'thank you.'

Shadowflight licked her pelt. "Come on Deathkit, just speak."

Her green eyes said another phrase. 'I cannot talk.'

"Deathkit!" Shadowflight wailed.

The kits green eyes softened. 'But I can hear.'

Shadowflight licked the little kits head. Then she walked back to the nursery, head and tail low.

OoOoO

"Let's go see daddy," Shadowflight meowed.

Rabbitkit jumped up, and his long hind legs sprang into action. "Let's go!"

"Come on," Shadowflight told the other kits.

Soon they reached the border.

Skystar came up out of the river.

"Hello, Shadowflight."

"Skystar," Shadowflight meowed, "Deathkit is mute."

He looked shocked. "Deathkit," he meowed, "Speak."

'Hello father.' Her eyes said.

"She speaks with her eyes," Shadowflight told him, "She means, 'hello father.'"

"Say hello," Shadowflight instructed.

'Hello.'

"I can't see it," Skystar meowed, sounding disappointed.

Shadowflight shrugged. "Come on, Deathkit, let's go."

She bounded back to the border and into ThunderClan.

Energetic Streamkit bounced on ahead. "Come on mom, let's go!"

She bounded on out of sight.

"Wait here," Shadowflight commanded the other kits.

She raced after Streamkit. "Get back here, Streamkit! Streamkit!"

Panic froze in her chest when she realized they were nearing the Thunderpath. Shadowflight ran faster.

"Streamkit!"

A shrill cry answered her voice. Streamkit.

"No!" Shadowflight yowled, putting on an extra burst of speed.

Streamkit lay motionless on the side of the Thunderpath. Blinded by terror, Shadowflight bounded over. Streamkit's hind leg was bleeding heavily. It looked broken.

"What a careless little mite," said a cold voice.

Shadowflight turned around. "Mousefur," she spat, "I wonder what you're doing here? I don't need your comments, you know."

She turned back to the kit. She was absoulutly still, except for a tiny flicker of movement on her chest.

Shadowflight picked her up gingerly, and began to drag her toward camp.

"Where do think you're taking her?" Mousefur snarled.

"To the camp, dodo, where else?"

"No way. It would be better if you kill her now. We don't want Tigerstar's granddaughter in the Clan. We don't want any of your kits. We don't want YOU!"

Mousefur stood up and bounded in the direction of camp.

By the time Shadowflight entered camp all the cats were looking at her strangely.

Graystar came bounding up. "Get out of here. We don't want a cat that kills her own kits in the Clan."

Farther away, Ferncloud began herding her kits toward the nursery.

Graystar looked harder at her. "You killed your own kit. Leave the Clan."

Shadowflight gave him a shocked look, then turned and sprinted out, still holding Streamkit.

She reached the place where the other kits where still waiting.

_Mousefur! _She thought venomously. She set Streamkit down on a patch of bracken.

"Streamkit," she whispered, licking the wound, "Streamkit."

Grief and cold froze her limbs. Streamkit did not move other then the rising and falling of her chest.

Deathkit looked up at Shadowflight. 'Is she dead?'

"No," Shadowflight whispered. She curled her other kits around her.

Shadowflight continued to lick Streamkit's leg the rest of the night, while her kits slept uncomfortably in the curve of her belly. Deathkit let out little mewling noises, and she stood up and let out a cry.

"Deathkit!" Shadowflight yowled, "What's wrong?"

'Go to sleep, and I will tell you.'

**Yes, Deathkit is a little weird, and she has a big part in this story. Next chapter is really, REALLY strange! Oh, and I have a note to a flamer, Flamestorm101. I don't need your mean comments! I don't have to follow the exact ways the real warriors goes, do I? It doesn't matter that Leafpool and Squirrelflight weren't in my other story, or that Leafpool has her warrior name and Squirrelpaw doesn't! **


	9. Deathkit's special power

_**Chapter 9, Deathkit's special power**_

Shadowflight put her head down on her paws, and was asleep in an instant.

Deathkit came walking up, and opened her mouth. Clearly, she meowed:

"Shadowflight, I have the power to join minds with any that is asleep, when I am asleep. I can talk to them through that, and, even control them, if I wish it."

Shadowflight stared at her, reminded terribly of Leopardstar.

"I have joined minds with Streamkit, and she told me some neat things, Shadowflight. I can make you join minds with her, if you wish it, and she will tell you."

"Yes," Shadowflight meowed instantly. She turned around. A bright wall of light stood before her, with blue flames leaping out of it.

"That is the passing to the next being," Deathkit said, "Go through it."

Shadowflight walked slowly toward it, and vanished inside the warm wall. A bolt of emotions hit her, pain, jealousy, terror, anger, excitement, all the emotions a cat could feel.

Suddenly she found herself lying on her side in a bright square room, with silver walls. There was no way out or in.

"Where am I?" she yowled.

"Mother," said Streamkit's voice, bouncing out of all the walls. Her voice sounded happy, but bewildered.

'Where are you?" Shadowflight asked.

"I am on these steps. I keep climbing up, and there are a few other cats too. I can't get to the top."

Shadowflight looked around at the shiny silver walls. "Who are the other cats?"

"I don't know," Streamkit's voice said, "But the steps are shiny and silver, and every time I try to turn around, and invisible paw turns me back and makes me keep going. And a voice always says, 'this is not your time.'"

Shadowflight continued looking around the silver room. "What are your surroundings like?"

"White, all around, I can't see anything other then the steps, and other cats."

"Can you see your_self?_"

A pause. "Nope."

"Where am _I_?" Shadowflight finally asked.

"You're in my brain. That's where your voice is coming from anyway."

"What?"

"You're in my brain," Streamkit repeated.

"That's not what I meant. I just don't get it."

There was a long silence, and, although there was nothing in the room, Shadowflight was scared of the silence. _I'm in a brain._

"Shadowflight," Streamkit said finally, and she her voice was distant. "I think I'm going up to StarClan."

"What…do you mean?"

"I…I think I'm dying."

"I've been dead before," Shadowflight meowed, "And it's as weird as what is happening to me now."

Streamkit's voice was almost a whisper, it was so distant. "Goodbye mother."

"Goodbye," Shadowflight whispered. The room was becoming darker and darker, as Streamkit died.

Soon Shadowflight was left in blackness, and it was even quieter then it had been before.

_Her brain just shut down, _Shadowflight thought. It was so, so weird. She felt her fur crawl with ice.

Suddenly it became lighter. Shadowflight looked around. She was in the room she had first been in with Deathkit. The bright white wall was tiny and it suddenly flickered, and died. But then it became lighter and lighter.

"She's alive!" Shadowflight yowled to Deathkit.

"No, now that is another cat's brain."

Shadowflight turned around. Deathkit walked up to her. "I am not the cat you see me as," she meowed, "Never sleep, Shadowflight, because I am gone, when you are."

"What?"

"I'm hungry, mommy!"

Shadowflight opened her eyes. Rabbitkit's irritated face was looking right into hers.

Shadowflight stood up. "All right, I'll feed you."

She looked down at Streamkit. She was completely still.

Shadowflight went to bury her. She didn't feel extremely sad, because she had been with her when she died. In a different way.

OoOoO

"Rabbitkit, hurry up," Shadowflight grumbled. The five-and-a-half moon old kit growled, but trotted past her.

Shadowflight had been living on small prey now on the edge of ThunderClan territory for four and a half moons. With a pang of regret she remembered that in a few days the kits would have become apprentices.

Shadowflight peered into the ThunderClan camp.

She stopped. ShadowClan had attacked them.

With a fierce battle cry Shadowflight flung herself into the camp. She leapt at Blackstar had pulled great hunks of fur from his pelt. He scratched and bit.

Suddenly his claws scratched the scar over her left eye. Shadowflight pulled back.

"Shadowflight," Bluestar meowed in her head, "I have told you before to protect that scar."

Shadowflight opened her eyes, grunting in frustration. She leapt forward, but Blackstar was gone.

Deathkit waded up to her, knocking cats aside with a large paw, claws unsheathed.

Shadowflight leapt forward at Russetstar, her one ear flat against her head.

Russetstar bit her hind leg, and Shadowflight snarled and raked her claws down the deputy's flanks, until she screeched and rushed out of the camp.

A hard tortoiseshell slimed into her. Quickly Shadowflight bit its tail. Screeching in fury, the tortoiseshell raked its claws down her flanks.

Shadowflight slashed its face with her long claws, and then scrambled out of reach as it sent a blow with its front paw.

She leapt and tackled the other cat down. Shadowflight plunged her teeth into its shoulder then dashed out of the way as two huge warriors thundered past.

Blackstar stood up and dashed out of the way of Graystar. "Retreat!" he yowled, and pulled himself slowly out of the camp.

Shadowflight slashed her claws down the last cat's flanks.

Graystar hobbled over to her. "Shadowflight…I'm sorry. I was wrong. I should have known that you didn't murder your own kits. You can stay in the Clan now."

He leapt unsteadily onto the Highrock.

"Let all cat's old enough to catch there own prey please gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Every cat gathered round, but Leafpool. She stood over Willowbranch, wailing, "No! StarClan, noooo! She's dead! Ohhhh!"

"We will grieve later," Graystar said curtly, "I called you Leafpool, so please come."

"There are three kits ready to become apprentices. Shrewtail, you will be mentor to Rabbitpaw. Thornclaw was your mentor, so pass on his skills. Brackenfur, you will be mentor to Flamepaw. You grieved when Whitepaw died, so I five you a new apprentice. And finally, Thornclaw will be mentor to Deathpaw."

His eyes flickered. He looked down at Shadowflight and his eyes said, _I may have let you back in the Clan, but I still don't trust you._

**Sorry this chapter was so late, I had a minor case of writers block, and I couldn't get my brothers off the computer. I want a laptop so BAD!**


	10. Twoleg

_**Chapter 10, **_

Shadowflight looked out across the river, where the sun was sinking in a ball of fire. She sat on top of Sunningrocks with Skystar next to her.

"I'm suspicious of Deathpaw," Shadowflight whispered.

Skystar gave her ear a lick. "Why?"

"She acts so strange…I'm afraid she wants to be like her grandfather. I'm afraid she's plotting something."

"She's just a small apprentice," Skystar meowed, "She can't do any harm."

Shadowflight snuggled up next to him. "I love you, Skystar," she whispered.

"I love you too, Shadowflight," he whispered, "If Deathpaw is plotting something, we will always be together."

Shadowflight fell asleep and Skystar looked at her, his mind spinning with worry. What if Deathpaw did do something bad? He had nine lives, but what about her?

OoOoO

Shadowflight awoke at night. She pulled away from Skystar. What had Deathpaw said that one night? Never sleep, Shadowflight, because I am gone when you are.

She stood up and dashed off in the direction of camp.

"Hello," Mousefur snarled, looking at her. "I wonder where you where…"

Mousefur looked around at the clearing. Shadowflight saw Deathpaw watching her from the enter of the apprentices den.

"I'm reporting you to Graystar," Mousefur growled, stalking over to the den.

Shadowflight followed miserably. Once inside, Graystar looked down. "What do we have here?"

"This little traitor Twoleg wasn't at the warriors den tonight."

"Yeah? Is this true, Tigerstar?"

Shadowflight, not understanding that he was talking to her, didn't answer.

"I'm talking to you, Twoleg!" he snarled.

"Oh-what?" Shadowflight stammered.

"Were you off, drifting away in your own world tonight?" he asked, "Visiting the RiverClan leader?"

"Oh, I was hunting late last night and was a long way away from camp, so I slept at Sunningrocks," Shadowflight invented. Her mind spun with worry. Graystar had guessed her 'affair.'

"Is that so?" Graystar raised an eyebrow. "Shadowflight, I am very disappointed with your behavior. You must be punished."

Mousefur nodded, and a contented grin crossed her face.

"You will care for the elders, hunt for them, clean out there bedding…"

Shadowflight growled. She brushed past Mousefur on her way out. "Thanks a lot," she growled.

"Rainpaw!" She yowled once she was out of the den. It was time to give her apprentice an assessment. She would feed the elders later.

Rainpaw bounded over energetically, his grey pelt rippling as he ran. "Am I being assessed? Okay, where?"

"Calm down," Shadowflight growled, "You can hunt by Tallpines, by the Twolegplace."

"Great!" he yowled, and bounded out of camp.

Shadowflight sighed, but didn't call him back. _He'll learn, _she told herself.

Shadowflight set out of camp at a brisk pace. She followed Rainpaw's sent easily; he had made a lot of racket, scaring away a patch of starlings and a rabbit.

Shadowflight caught up with him soon, and found where he had caught a shrew, and another place where there was fresh blood on the grass; he had caught a squirrel.

She crept over a small rise, and saw the apprentice watching a mouse. He was crouching down in the tall grass, and suddenly he gave a giant leap and dispatched his prey with a whack of his paw.

He also caught a rabbit and two voles later, then Shadowflight crawled back to the training hollow. Soon the apprentice arrived, his jaws full of prey.

"I'll help you carry the rest back," Shadowflight meowed, standing up and trotting in the direction of Tallpines.

"How did I do?" Rainpaw asked.

"Oh fine, you'll be a warrior soon."

He was silent along time. "Where you really once a Twoleg?"

Shadowflight paused, "Yes."

"What's it like?"

"Like nothing that has ever happened to a cat." Shadowflight turned on him, "Twoleg's have really big brains. The earth is round, not flat, stars are actually suns far away in the galaxy, not StarClan warriors. A Thunderpath is the way Twoleg's travel, and the monsters are cars, powered by a motor."

Rainpaw stared at her. "What?"

Shadowflight turned around. "Never mind, it's all to complicated to explain."

She picked up some mice and traveled back to camp still thinking about what she had said. Did she _really_ miss being a Twoleg…she was just about to be in high school, which she had always wanted to be in…

_No. _Shadowflight shook her head firmly. She was a cat now. She could never go back.

OoOoO

Shadowflight stretched and opened her eyes. She looked down at her paws…wait, where were they?

She stood up, and her head broke through the roof of the warriors den.

"No!" she yelled, and her voice seemed to bellow from her thought.

_Yowl! _A cat screeched. Shadowflight looked down-way down and saw Sootpaw.

"What happened to me?" the words came out of her mouth, but they sounded wrong. To loud, and heavy.

Cats ran and hid in the side of the camp in terror. Shadowflight stood up, and began to walk in long, fast strides.

"StarClan, what did you do to me?"

She ran out of the camp, and dashed through the forest. Everything was wrong.

"Help! I'm a human!" Shadowflight yowled.

"Amanda?" a head appeared out of the window of a Twoleg nest. "Oh Amanda!"

Shadowflight mother ran out of the house and grasped Shadowflight in her arms. "Where were you? I was so worried!"

A huge question mark appeared in Shadowflight's head, and her mind went blank.

"Look at you! You're so dirty! Come in and take a shower."

Shadowflight let her mom lead her into the house.

"ThunderClan…" Shadowflight said, "Skystar! Help me!"

"Are you all right Amanda?" her mom asked.

"Who's Amanda? My names Shadowflight," Shadowflight asked.

"Uh…what? Are you alright?" Her mom asked again.

"No. Mom, I'm sorry, I don't belong here."

Shadowflight charged out of the house, with her weeping mom following.

"StarClan!" Shadowflight yowled.

"Bewildered and frightened, that you are," said a sweet voice behind her.

Shadowflight turned around. "Spottedleaf…help. Please."

"Yes, we turned you back into a Twoleg…I'm sorry."

"Why…am I a Twoleg?"

Spottedleaf's eyes glazed over with fear sadness and pain. "A time of great trouble is coming, Shadowflight. We turned you into a Twoleg because if you were a cat, you would have great trouble in a battle. Great trouble you will see if you are still a cat…great sadness…You can lead a happy life if you are a Twoleg."

"I don't care about great trouble!" Shadowflight spat, "Turn me into a cat, NOW!"

Spottedleaf looked at her hard. "You may regret this decision, Shadowflight, but if is your wish then…"

She padded foreword and touched her nose to Shadowflight's. "Be a cat," she whispered simply.

Shadowflight felt the ground lurch beneath her and suddenly she was falling…falling…falling…

"Shadowflight, wake up, It's time for my warrior ceremony."

Shadowflight opened her eyes. She looked down at her paws. Paws, yep.

"Shadowflight!" Rainpaw called, "I'm going to be a warrior!"

**Ohhh, becha didn't see that coming! What do you thing the great sadness will be?**


	11. Accident

**_Chapter 11, the accident _**

Shadowflight looked up at Rainpaw.

"Graystar told me to wake you, so I can have my last training session!"

Shadowflight scrambled to her feet, "Yeah, alright Rainpaw."

She led the way out of camp.

"Rainpaw…did a…um…Twoleg enter the camp last night?"

"Huh? No, why'd you ask?"

"Just wondering," Shadowflight meowed quickly, avoiding his gaze. Then again, she told herself; that was a stupid answer she had given him. Just wondering if a Twoleg entered the camp last night? Yeah right!

Rainpaw looked at her suspiciously.

They reached the training hollow, and Shadowflight let her brain snap into training.

"Attack me," she commanded.

He raced across the ground and leaped, but Shadowflight jumped away neatly. He crashed into a tree and Shadowflight jumped on his back. "Try again," she meowed, "use your wits."

He grunted in frustration and backed away, ready to try again.

Rainpaw narrowed his eyes and crouched low to the ground. He crept up to her, and hissed slowly. Shadowflight mirrored his crouch, and when he jumped. She stood up quickly and he went flying into the air with a howl.

Shadowflight summoned all her strength and took a massive leap onto his underbelly.

"Interesting strategy," Shadowflight meowed, "But it was dumb. Try again."

He hissed with frustration and flew at her without warning. Shadowflight stood up on her hind paws and battered him away.

"Arrrrgggghhhh! He spat and crouched down again. Slowly he crept up and then flew at her. When Shadowflight leaped away, he grabbed her by her hind paws and pulled her to the ground.

"Umpphh!" He grunted, eyes watering with effort.

"Great!" Shadowflight meowed, jumping away and facing him. "Know let me attack you."

He lowered himself to the ground. Shadowflight thundered foreword, and crunched the cat beneath her paws.

"You just sat there!" she scolded.

"I wasn't ready," he whined.

"A good warrior is always ready," Shadowflight meowed, "try again."

He lowered himself onto the ground and when Shadowflight jumped, he leapt up and clawed at her underbelly.

Shadowflight growled and struggled free. "Great! Now let's hunt."

She trotted out of the training hollow with Rainpaw close behind.

Rainpaw crouched down and flicked his tail at his mentor, indicating that he saw a rabbit. He sprang into the air and the rabbit saw him and dashed around a tree, trying to confuse him, but it didn't. Rainpaw stopped, and when it hurtled around the tree again, it jumped into his waiting claws. He killed with a quick bite to the neck.

"That was a strategy I've never seen!" Shadowflight commented. "You better teach it to the Clan!"

Rainpaw's eyes glowed with pride.

Soon they had caught a mouse and two squirrels, and then walked home.

Shadowflight dropped the prey on the fresh-kill pile, then walked over to Graystar.

"Rainpaw is ready to become a warrior," she reported.

"Yes, I will talk to-," Graystar broke off as suddenly there was a yowling at the gorse tunnel.

Sandstorm raced in with a yowl.

"What is it?" Graystar asked, jumping onto the Highrock.

Leafpool hobbled out of the den. Sandstorm turned, and Shadowflight saw a huge wound on her side.

Sandstorm was lead over to the medicine cats den. And Graystar looked around, bewildered, as another cat half ran, half fell into the camp.

"Sootpaw!" Graystar yowled. Sootpaw was also injured.

Sootpaw leaped onto the Highrock. "W-we were hunting near the Thunderpath and t-then Sorrelpaw went t-to far and t-there was a m-monster, it came f-fast and then Sorrelpaw-,"

He broke off and his eyes rolled. He slithered off the Highrock and fell down, unconscious, onto the sandy ground.

Leafpool ran out of her den, and looked the apprentice over.

Another cat entered the camp. It was Mousefur. In her jaws she carried Sorrelpaw.

"She was hit on the Thunderpath!" Mousefur yowled. "I tried to save her!"

Shadowflight stayed at the edge of the clearing as the rest of the Clan went to pay there respects for the dead apprentice.

Slowly Shadowflight crept up, and inspected the wound on her shoulder.

Did she see a clump of brown fur clinging there? Monsters didn't have brown fur, and neither did Sorrelpaw.

Shadowflight shivered with resentment. She looked around to see Mousefur staring right at her.

**Suspicious character! Review PLEASE! **


	12. The talk with Deathpaw

**_Chapter 12, The talk with Deathpaw _**

Shadowflight walked in the Moonlit clearing, the leaves crunching beneath her paws. Stars fell onto her black coat, making it dappled.

She had gone away from the Clan to be alone. The normal bustle was bugging her.

"Mother," said a cautious voice behind her.

"Deathpaw!" Shadowflight yelped. The black apprentice stepped out fro behind a tree.

"You're…talking!" Shadowflight gasped.

"I never said I couldn't, I said I didn't want to. I chose not to talk, because more and more cats are talking, and I don't think it's necessary for me to join them."

Shadowflight licked the apprentices pelt.

"Mom," Deathpaw asked uncertainly, "Why did you name me Deathpaw? The other apprentices always tease me because of my 'gory,' my, 'freaked out,' name."

Shadowflight stared up at the stars. "Something put the name in my mouth, and Skystar's mouth when you were born. I don't know why…"

Deathpaw looked at her paws uncertainly, and didn't speak for a long time. Instead, she seemed to listen to the forest noises.

"Shadowflight," She meowed finally, "Why was love ever made?"

Shadowflight looked down at her, "Why did you ask?"

"You'll find out later," Deathpaw meowed quickly, "I was just wondering."

She paused again. "Mother, do you love me?"

Shadowflight looked down at her. How could she have suspected this small cat of treachery?

"You're different then the other kits, but I still love you."

"Like Streamkit," Deathpaw meowed suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't Streamkit tell you the prophecy when you went in her brain?"

"No, what prophecy?"

"An apprentice, more then meets the eye, will join together with the bad. Water and Night will unite once more. The Cloud will break once twice, again, and the darkness will loose all hope."

The frightening words flashed through Shadowflight's mind.

"What_ did_ Streamkit tell you?" Deathpaw asked.

"Just where she was, and stuff."

Deathpaw stood up. "I better go. See 'ya later."

She vanished into the bracken and padded away.

A booming voice filled the forest, "The Tiger will come again, and blood will pour out of the innocent."

**It was short, yeah, but I had to get it done, and now the climax starts! Yipee! **


	13. Waterfall

**_Chapter 13, Waterfall_**

Shadowflight pattered into the camp with a mouse clamped in her jaws. The cats had slid into the dens, and the sun had sunk.

Shadowflight yawned, and there was a rustle of paws behind her.

"Shadowflight," came Graystar's voice, "did you feed the elders?"

"Yes," Shadowflight sighed.

"I want you to lead a patrol by Sunningrocks. You can take…Rabbitpaw, Flamepaw, Cloudtail, Thornclaw and Sootpaw, his wound healed."

"At this hour?" Shadowflight gasped.

"Yes, of course," Graystar dismissed the thought easily.

She sighed, then padded over to the dens, and summoned the bewildered looking cats.

She led the way.

"Hey!" Thornclaw cried suddenly, "A mou-,"

"Quite!" snarled a voice. Shadowflight dashed up to the Sunningrocks with the other cats close behind.

Mousefur sat a few tail-lengths away, her tail rapped neatly around her paws. Next to her were Deathpaw, a small ShadowClan apprentice named Cedarpaw, and several other WindClan and RiverClan cats.

"Deathpaw!" Shadowflight yowled at her daughter.

"Yes," Snarled the black she cat, "I'm on her side."

Mousefur cackled. "Now I can kill you, Shadowflight, you, the ThunderClan idiot. Graystar will be here in a few moments. You cannot expect to kill a cat with nine lives, do you Shadowflight? You have no chance of winning!"

There was a splash in the water, and Skystar appeared, "A leader on Shadowflight's side," he snarled at Mousefur.

Skystar walked over to Shadowflight, and Graystar emerged from the shadows.

The cats fell into a snarling heap.

"Let's do it," Shadowflight whispered.

"It's time to fulfill our destiny," he whispered.

Shadowflight leapt at the nearest cat, Deathpaw.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked desperately.

"Because I agree with Mousefur," she whispered, "I think that there are a few cats in ThunderClan that are complete pieces of roadkill."

"Me?" Shadowflight asked.

"No," Deathpaw answered finally, "Not you."

The black apprentice crawled into the mass of cats.

A skinny WindClan cat leapt at Shadowflight.

Shadowflight twisted to give him a sharp bite on the shoulder. He seemed not to notice, and pulled back, then jumped at her, his paws snagged her neck and she fell to the ground. He landed on her and raised his head for a killing blow.

There was a howl of fury and Skystar jumped, and knocked the WindClan cat to the ground. Shadowflight's one ear twitched in thanks, and she leapt on the WindClan cat before he could stand. He yowled desperately, but no one came to his aid. Shadowflight scratched again and again, until his eyes glazed over with pain and shock. He limped over the border and was gone.

Shadowflight spun around as a thin RiverClan apprentice landed on her back. She rolled on her back, and then stood up, and crashed right into the apprentice.

Claws raked down her face and Shadowflight narrowly avoided the claws in the scar above her eye.

"This is your last chance. One more scratch of it and you will be blind forever." Bluestar's voice whispered.

Shadowflight shivered at the ominous words.

The apprentice raked her claws down Shadowflight's flanks, and turned to give her a bite to the shoulder.

Shadowflight snarled and leapt with all the power in her young limbs. The apprentice's eyes grew round with terror as she saw the cat come crashing toward her. Fury coursed through Shadowflight's limbs and she plunged her teeth into the apprentice's neck, killing her.

A yowl of fear and terror echoed through the clearing. Shadowflight bounded up the side of one of the rocks.

Mousefur had Skystar pinned down. On the other side of the rock, which plunged into the black river, was stained with a stream of blood.

Mousefur pushed Skystar to the edge. He clawed desperately with his front paws, and his hind legs churned air.

"No!" Shadowflight yelped, jumping over and trying to grab him.

Skystar's eyes glistened with a life of love for the black she-cat in front of him.

"Goodbye," he whispered, and with a desperate wail he plunged into the churning black waters below him.

"Skystar, come back!" Shadowflight yowled, looking over the edge to see nothing.

A soft sent appeared beside her.

"Spottedleaf," Shadowflight moaned, "help him, please."

Spottedleaf's eyes glistened with sorrow, "I can't."

She turned back to the water. "It is the Waterfall."

**Ohhh! I killed him off!  
**

**Also, I'm going to write another story called, Look To The Stars, about a kittypet joining ThunderClan. The first chapter will be up soon, so R&R to that!**


	14. Gone

_**Chapter 14, gone**_

Shadowflight kept staring at the rippling water. Skystar was gone. Gone forever.

A cat leapt on her back, but Shadowflight was numb to it.

_It cannot be true, _she thought, _it has to just be a nightmare._

Shadowflight broke her gaze from the river and turned around. There was nothing she could do about Skystar. But she could help win the battle.

She whirled about. Cedarpaw and Cloudtail were locked in a tussle, Mousefur had Thornclaw held down. Graystar and Flamepaw wrestled together not far away. Two cats-one brown and the other grey- rolled around on Sunningrocks, claws and teeth glinting in the Moonlight. But not far away, was Deathpaw.

Her long slender body flew over the heads of many cats and landed on an opponent. It was Flamepaw.

Shadowflight bounded down the rock. She couldn't knock Deathpaw off, or be on her side.

"Deathpaw!" roared a voice, and Shadowflight looked up.

Skystar.

"W-what are you doing here?" she gasped.

The silver tom bounded down the rock.

"I didn't fall in the water," he meowed, "There was a tiny bank which I got on. You didn't see me because of the color of my pelt."

Shadowflight purred with happiness, surprise, and fear. Bewildered with emotions, she looked back at Deathpaw.

The black cat had a paw raised, and it dripped with scarlet blood.

"No!" she bounded over.

Deathpaw pointed her bright amber eyes on her. She didn't say anything.

"Is he dead?" Shadowflight whispered, cautiously approaching her son.

He was.

"F-Flamepaw!" she gasped, "Deathpaw, why did you do this?"

Deathpaw looked down at her blood soaked paw. She spoke in a low, strong voice.

"I am not Deathpaw."

"Who are you?" Shadowflight asked.

"Tigerstar," she growled.

Then she began to change. She grew bigger, and bigger. Her black coat became tabby-colored.

"What? Where is Deathpaw?"

A black shape appeared on the ground. It was Deathpaw. Long scratches covered her flanks.

"How…" Shadowflight began, but Tigerstar interrupted.

"I toke her mind power, and used it to take her form. Then I injured her, and with her mind power, I made her disappear."

"But you're dead!" Shadowflight yowled.

Deathpaw suddenly opened her eyes, and fixed a hard stare on Tigerstar. Suddenly he began to fade away into mist and was gone.

Deathpaw jumped up.

Shadowflight turned around, her head and tail low.

Mousefur gave a cackle from behind her. She leapt at Skystar and her claws tore into his shoulder. Shadowflight caught a glimpse of him falling to the ground.

Shadowflight leapt at Mousefur. She raked her claws down Mousefur's flanks. Mousefur snarled and bit Shadowflight on the shoulder. Shadowflight flipped onto her back and kicked Mousefur into a tree. She leapt again, and Mousefur's claws tore into her chest. Shadowflight bit the brown cat's neck.

It was over.

They had won.

"Shadowflight," meowed a soft voice behind her.

It was Rainpaw.

"Er, look."

He pointed with his tail towards a motionless heap of silver fur.

Shadowflight turned slowly around.

She bounded over.

Skystar.

**He lived once, so he'll probably live through it again. Review, please, please, PLEASE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15, the end_**

"Skystar, wake up, please," Shadowflight begged.

Blood gushed out of his shoulder. It looked like the bite had hit the spine.

His eyes flickered open. "Shadowflight?" he whispered, "Is that you?"

"Yes. You lost a life, right? You're going to be okay…"

"No. StarClan…they have power…but nine lives can be taken…in the swipe of a claw…and have before….Leopardstar…Mistystar…"

"But not you," Shadowflight begged.

"Every…cat…dies."

He raised his head, and licked her cheek. "I love you."

His eyes began to close.

"Skystar, don't leave me!" Shadowflight begged desperately.

"I won't, I will always be with you, I promise." His head fell back.

"Goodbye, my dear Skystar," Shadowflight whispered.

Suddenly the little clearing was packed invisible cats, and a sigh filled the forest, Shadowflight listened to the quiet words.

Goodbye.

**I love that line, 'I won't, I will always be with you, I promise,' from TNP Moonrise that Feathertail said. It made me cry, so I had to put it in when Skystar died. Also, I'm going to right a new series called 'Starlit Sky' which actually came from a song I once sang, hah! The first will be called, 'Look to the Stars.' It will be coming soon, as in, tonight or in a few moments, because I already wrote the 1st chapter. So, tell me if you liked the story, and remember to read Look To The Stars! It's going to be about a kittypet joining the Clan!**


End file.
